


Brotherly Bonding Moment #11

by blackash26



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I die from bad orange juice I’m coming back to haunt you,” Tim said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding Moment #11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigrislupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigrislupa/gifts).



> I am backing up old odds and ends from Tumblr.
> 
> This is a little drabble I wrote based on [these panels](http://67.media.tumblr.com/e8299b875aec3b2dbfa17b660c0f7464/tumblr_inline_nwje5lVSdz1rnoyke_500.jpg) and based on the following headcanon from Tigrislupa: "I have this headcanon now of Dick teaching Tim the proper way to drink orange juice, and now he brings over two cartons to drink and bond and be manly men over (although if Tim ever does this in front of Alfred, Dick is not responsible for what happens)."
> 
> The original post can be found [here](http://storiesintheashes.tumblr.com/post/24698895439/tigrislupa-snapiphany-batman-513-prodigal).

Tim wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do the first time Dick placed a full carton of orange juice in his hands on the morning after his first sleepover at Dick’s place.

“Uh, Dick,” Tim said cautiously, examining the carton like it was some kind of puzzle. Or perhaps a test. “Why do we have two cartons of juice? Wasn’t the one from last night just fine?”

“Well, yeah. It was only like a week or three past the expiration date. I think.”

Tim gagged a little. He’d had a lot of that O.J. the night before. “If I die from bad orange juice I’m coming back to haunt you,” Tim said.

Dick rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Don’t be such a drama queen. _”_

Tim sighed and went to get a glass.

Or well, he tried. Dick grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the cabinets.

“Where do you think you’re going, Timster?”

“To get a glass. For the juice. That you gave me,” Tim explained slowly, as though to a small child. “You remember that right? If you don’t we’re gonna need a doct-”

“Hardy har har, kiddo.” Dick made a face. “ _Anyway_ , you’ve got it all wrong. Glasses are for squares. Real men drink from the carton.”

Tim raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Dick. “Did you really just say that?”

“Oh come on, Timmy! Let me teach you the ways of the manly men. It’ll be fun!”

“And completely hygienic, I’m sure.”

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yes. But you’re still going to do it, aren’t you,” Dick said cheerfully.

Tim sighed. It was totally true.

“Fine,” Tim said reluctantly. “But, um, how exactly does this work? I’ve never actually, uh…”

Dick grinned brightly. “Oh, the technique is key. You have to do exactly as I do, got it?” The elder waggled his eyebrows.

Tim snorted, but couldn’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

“Just, before we start learning this amazing, wonderful manly activity, if Alfred ever sees you do this, I definitely had nothing to do with it, okay? Okay.”


End file.
